


Seasons

by AbyssCronica



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 04:30:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11638944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbyssCronica/pseuds/AbyssCronica
Summary: The first time you meet him it's in a warm day of spring (although it doesn't really matter).The second time you meet him, it's raining.





	Seasons

# Seasons

  


The first time you meet him in person is in a warm day of spring, although inside the huge cave it does not make any difference.  
You both belong to the same organization, yes, but meetings tend to be often on a virtual level for members who are not close by the headquarter. And you all travel a lot.  
So it’s just a coincidence if you are both in the same territory right now, short after the capture of the First tailed beast.  
All the other teams manifested in the form of holograms, but you and your partner Deidara are physically there.  
You slightly lift your head, tilting above the wide black cape.  
There are two more people.  
You recognize Kisame from the big silhouette. So the smallest one beside him must be the famous Uchiha Itachi.  
The meeting is short, Pain gives his orders: you and Deidara must hunt down the Third tailed beast. Everyone gets his own target, and soon all the holograms sizzle and disappear from the dark cave.  
At first you don’t observe Itachi and Kisame’s movement. It’s never a good idea, after all, interacting too much with the other members of Akatsuki. They are too powerful (and unpredictable) Shinobi. So you follow Deidara towards the exit, reluctantly re-emerging from the darkness.  
Then you notice something.  
«[Name], what the hell is with you?» asks Deidara, realizing you stayed a few steps behind and your glare is hesitating on the depth of the cave.  
«I’m sorry, Deidara-san. I’ll reach you in a minute.»  
He grumbles, haughty.  
«Don’t make me wait too long.»  
He brusquely turns and proceeds towards the forest outside.  
There, the sun shines brightly on that green sea.  
Itachi’s eyes seem lost in the fronds’ stretch below him, contemplating the plain from a terracing of the cave.  
«Uchiha Itachi?»  
He doesn’t answer. He doesn’t turn to see who called for him.  
«I am [Name] [S/n]»  
Your volume is calm and gentle.  
«I know who you are.»  
You barely smile, although he cannot see you.  
«I was curious about meeting you in person. You’re quite famous, you know. Moreover, some traits of our powers are similar.»  
He finally turns.  
Those liquid sharingan, so pure, so lethal, almost cut the breath in your lungs, but you manage to conceal it.  
He doesn’t say anything.  
He’s not the kind of guy who wastes words, Uchiha Itachi.  
«What were you thinking?» you ask.  
Other silent instants pass by, his eyes locked in yours, keeping you captive, not able to divert your gaze or do anything else.  
In that moment, every single molecule of your being is occupied keeping together the seraphic look you’re vaguely smiling with.  
He finally turns back to the plain, and you can breath again. You almost startle when he releases you from his ice grip.  
«–at days like this.»  
His answer is totally unexpected.  
You take a few steps towards him, exiting the shadow and hanging out in the sun-soaked rock. The change of temperature is immediate on the black cape, and it warms you up, wrapping you.  
All that blue and green, mixed with the calls of the birds and the rustle of the cicadas, makes all the thoughts about Akatsuki, war and Jinchuriki escaping your mind.  
«Yes. It’s a beautiful day.»  
You pause, your gaze rolls from the foliage to his porcelain face.  
«People like you deserve more days like this.»  
He slowly moves his eyes on you.  
His expression never changes, still you have the feeling there is a glimmer of surprise in the way he’s looking at you.  
«Itachi-sama, we need to move.»  
His partner politely recalls him, a few metres from you, still buried in the dark.  
He closes his eyes, as he passes you by.  
«We do not have days like this.» he softly whispers, before disappearing in the darkness along with Kisame.  
When you are sure they’re gone, you slip against the rock wall, panting.  
It was a bad, bad idea approaching Uchiha Itachi.  
A few minutes before you were a dangerous kunoichi, wanted in all the major countries, who peacefully wanders around hunting tailed beasts for a leader she has never really seen.  
And now you are hopelessly in love with a legendary Shinobi, whose gaze has such sad outlines you can clearly distinguish the pain-painted doom in it.  
You should have never talked to him. But it’s late now.  


The second time you meet him, it’s raining.  
Not a regular rain. Torrential rain that pours the night on you, blinding you, entering your mouth, sticking your hair to your neck, flowing under your cape.  
You don’t know how many Shinobi you’ve already killed. Between you, Hidan, Kakuzu and Deidara ( _where the hell is Deidara, right now?_ ) Takigakure is now probably exterminated.  
The Kage, Shibuki, lies dead on your feet.  
Is it rain or blood that trickles on your cheek? And on your breast? Where the hell is Deidara?  
You won, yes, but you are at your limit now. You feel a leg collapsing and you are on your knees on the soaked ground.  
The rain is thunderous, but you still manage to catch the sound of Shinobi approaching. You are from Amegakure, after all, rain is your element.  
But you are too worn out to resist, you must pull back, and fast.  
You slip in the brush. Soon, two teams of enemies invade the clearing.  
They find themselves in a lake of corpses, one of which is their own Kage’s.  
Screams of sorrow confuse themselves with the pouring rain, and you try to take advantage of their pain to slip away.  
It doesn’t work.  
You sense the attack directed to your right side, but you are not rapid enough to completely dodge it. The kunai sinks under your ribs, tearing the skin apart.  
You step aside, just to run against the hard chest of a huge Shinobi.  
« _I’VE GOT HER! I GOT THE AKATSUKI BITCH! SHE’S OURS!_ »  
A hit in your stomach bends you down, thousands little lights exploding on the corners of your sight, then the night fades away along with your consciousness.

When you wake up it’s still raining, but the sun could be there. Hard to say, with the thick layer of clouds covering the sky.  
The small tent you are in seems made of reeds.  
You are lying down, covered with something. You try to stand, but a stabbing pain forces you supine.  
«Don’t move. You are wounded, but you’ll live.»  
The smooth voice freezes the blood in your brain. You struggle to lift your eyelids.  
Uchiha Itachi is sitting on the doorstep, contemplating the rain with a dozy glare.  
«Itachi-san…? W-what happened?»  
Speaking is difficult, you have blood in your mouth.  
«Takigakure is no more.»  
«Oh.»  
Of course.  
He approaches and kneels down by your side, due to the narrow space in the tent.  
Your heart stops while you follow with your eyes his white hand getting closer to your chest and moving away the blood-kneaded bandage that you notice just now.  
If it hurts, you can’t feel it.  
What you are well aware of is the cold air that suddenly hit your bare breasts when the gauze is gone.  
You don’t dare to talk during the whole time he needs to change your bandages.  
Your chest raises and lowers quickly, your iris are glued to his gentle fingers on your exposed body.  
His face doesn’t betray any emotion.  
You fall asleep shortly after.  
  
The following two days pass in a tormented half-sleep state, briefly interrupted by clear periods during which Itachi forces you to eat and stay hydrated.  
The third day, anyway, you wake up oddly conscious.  
You are alone in the tent.  
The fever is gone, the pain is bearable. The rain also stopped.  
You dare to move to find out you can, you just need to grit your teeth every now and then, to choke some groans.  
You difficultly sit and examine your wounds. A tear on your side and one on your chest, stitched, starting to heal.  
Carefully, you stand on your feet. You are able to walk, good. You exit the tent.  
The forest is still soaked wet.  
You have just one need right now: a bath. Your body is covered in sweat and dried blood.  
You follow the sound of a river, nearby, and you re-emerge from the bush on the river shore. The current is flowing gently, away from the dead Takigakure.  
You move a few unstable steps until the limit of the water, and then you see him.  
His snow-white body melds with the transparent water, immersed till the waist.  
Itachi is a sculpted statue in the river, and he stares at you with those emotionless eye.  
Locking your gaze to his, you slowly loose the bandages that cover your chest, letting them fall to the ground. You slip off your pants, then your panties.  
You take another step, and your foot is in the cold water. The flow lightly caresses your skin, as you shiver.  
You proceed, letting the river welcome you in his fresh womb, first your feet, then your legs, till your navel, when you finally face Itachi.  
You must lift your head to kept your eyes on his.  
You take another step, the last you can afford before his chest touches yours.  
You could die in those deadpan eyes.  
His gaze doesn’t move when you feel his hand on your face, completely covering your cheek.  
But you close your eyes when he cancels the distance and his lips are on yours.  
It’s gentle, almost impalpable.  
His fingers are in your hair.  
Now your lips adhere perfectly.  
His mouth.  
The marble chest your hand is resting on.  
There are no human words to describe a kiss from Uchiha Itachi.  
You live and die a thousand times, the past is cancelled.  
And its tinge tastes so sad, you are sure you are crying, in the end.  
You feel his arms wrapping around you, you touch him, you take his face in your hands.  
But you never leave his mouth.  


**Author's Note:**

> I have a sequel in mind (involving Kakashi also), but I'm currently working on so many fanfiction that it'll depend on the feedback. So smash that kudo button if you are interested (or not, whatever, lol).
> 
> Cronica


End file.
